


Apologies

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Long awaited.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor The Toad
Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062302
Kudos: 2





	Apologies

Our tale begins in Gilderoy Lockhart and Trevor's house, Gilderoy has invited Harry Potter and Ron Weasley over.

Harry asked, "What is this about, Lockhart?"

Gilderoy told them, "I'm making amends with everyone I ever hurt before I lost my memory."

Ron muttered, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Gilderoy frowned. "It was an accident, but if anything I caused it. So..."

Trevor prompted, "Go on, Roy."

Gilderoy continued, "I'm sorry for trying to Obliviate you both."

Harry said, "I accept your apology."

Ron replied, "So do I."

Gilderoy sighed. "Thank Merlin, you're the last on my list."

Harry gasped. "Did you---?"

Gilderoy interrupted, "Apologise to the witches and wizards who really defeated the monsters in my books? Yes, I did."

Ron smirked. "Woah, what on Earth happened to you?"

Trevor smiled. "He met me."

Harry inquired, "Are you two dating?"

Gilderoy beamed, "Actually we're engaged, got a problem with that?"

Ron chuckled. "Not at all. Trust me, your love life can't be nearly as complicated as Harry's."

Harry blushed. "Shut up, Ron."


End file.
